


Show And Tell

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Show And Tell

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Anonymous  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/) for all their help. This is a follow up to [Fringe Benefits](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/130039.html)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Show And tell

~

Ron sighed, looking about the wedding. Part of him had thought that he’d at least get some attention in his outfit. But he was being ignored. Again. Of course, it didn’t help that everyone else was dressed the same; that only added to his anonymity.

As Seamus twirled a radiant Hermione about the dance floor, Ron turned away.

“Wanna dance?” a voice asked behind him.

Ron sighed. “I don’t think...”

But he stopped as strong arms came around him.

“It’s either we dance, or I see what’s under that kilt,” Harry growled.

Ron smiled. “Show and tell it is, then.”

~


End file.
